Usually, a base station under an Operation Maintenance Module (OMM) needs to be cut over to another OMM based on requirements of service changes during an operation and maintenance process of a wireless communication device.
Generally, a communication network operator uses products of more than one communication device suppliers at the same time, and old communication device suppliers are replaced by new device suppliers with in a cut-throat wireless communication market. During this process, because of significant differences in system architectures and Management Object Classes (MOC) between OMM systems of old communication deices and those of new communication devices, new communication device suppliers must consider cutting over base station data under old OMMs to new OMMs rapidly and effectively while ensuring that services will not change significantly before and after cut-over and avoiding influence on network performance and quality.
Generally, base station data cut-over is performed according to the following two methods in related technologies:
the first method is manual base station data cut-over, i.e. according to data configuration of a base station on a source OMM, a set of identical base station data is configured on a target OMM manually.
The first method can realize cut-over for a base station between OMMs of the same system or different systems, but results in a very low efficiency and high error probability due to manual operation.
The second method is to upgrade an OMM of a version to ensure a consistent version liar a source OMM and a target OMM and perform cut-over using an existing cut-over method and apparatus subsequently, thus solving the problems of efficiency and accuracy during data cut-over of the same version. However, the data cut-over methods above have the following problems:
(1) although data cut-over may be realized by the first method for a source OMM system and a target OMM system of different versions, the first method can be achieved only by a primitive manual cut-over way. According to base station data on a source OMM, identical or similar base station data is established on a target OMM manually, which brings about a huge workload because of a huge data volume of a base station which needs to be cut over. There are hundreds of Management Objects (MO) and thousands of parameters on each base station, which results in a huge workload when operated manually, thus failing to ensure the efficiency and quality.
(2) the second method can avoid low manual cm-over efficiency of manual cut-over and ensure data accuracy on the condition that the version of a source OMM supports upgrading to the version of a target OMM. Therefore, the second method has a disadvantage that base station cut-over can be performed only between OMMs of the same system version and cut-over is not supported between OMMs of different system versions.
In most cases, however, cut-over or upgrading cannot be performed directly because of significant differences in system architectures and MOCs of different versions. Therefore. OMMs based on different system architectures, especially OMMs of different device suppliers cannot be upgraded to each other. In addition, even if base station cut-over is performed between OMMs of the same device supplier, a source OMM and a target OMM ma be different in version, users and service personnel need to upgrade the OMM with a relatively to version before performing base station cut-over using an existing cut-over tool. However version upgrading is highly dangerous and a system breakdown may be caused by an improper operation, which greatly restricts the application scenarios of the existing data cut-over methods and apparatuses.